Valkyria
by God Of Twilight
Summary: "The essence was familiar and inhuman, but I don't what she is exactly," Sebastian  grinned, "but what I find interesting is that she had Phantomhive blood running through her veins."
1. Chapter 1

_'London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...' Lady Rachel Phantomhive sang, her sister, Madam Red, joining her._

_Little Ciel, who had (unfortunately) allowed himself to be dragged around during the game by Elizabeth, had passed the two women at the wrong time and had gotten caught in their set of hands. Madam Red lifted him into the air, causing Ciel to squeal in joy, as Elizabeth and Lady Rachel laughed._

_Lord Vincent Phantomhive watched the scene in front of him in amusement as his son miserably failed to escape his aunt's grasp. He glanced to his side, and smiled when he saw the young girl sitting beside him, whom called out to Madam Red, cheering her to never let Ciel go. Her un-lady like grin never left her face._

_If he could stop time, he would, because nothing could surpass his need to stay with his family._

**-I+I -**

Another boring day, for a very bored Ciel. Being a very rich 13 year old did come with a couple of perks, like living in merchandise everyday or having the most delightful sweets exported to him. But it didn't change the fact that he still had to finish over seven reports by sundown.

Stupid Alois. If he hadn't stopped by his mansion earlier, causing quite a ruckus, then maybe, just maybe, he could have had a chance to finish these damned papers.

"Would you like a bit of Oolong Tea, my lord?"

Ciel absently lifted his gaze to his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"It was specifically brewed form the Camellia Sinisis plant, making it especially fresh today." Sebastian stated.

Ciel stared at the china cup before responding, "alright."

Just as he picked the expensive china cup, a shriek echoed from the gardens, probably produced by Meyrin, followed by loud barks from Pluto.

Ciel set his cup down, "What is that stupid dog up to now?" he growled.

Much to the relief of his three foolish servants, Pluto hadn't been killed when the great fire broke loose over the city. In truth, while Baldroy, Meyrin and Finnian thought Pluto had been defeated, they had only managed to knock him unconscious.

Those idiots.

And so, Pluto had continued living along with the residents of Phantomhive Manor.

But Ciel, and even cat-loving Sebastian, seemed just fine with that.

After making his way to the gardens along with Sebastian, he spotted his three servants, clustered around Pluto, naked human Pluto, whom seemed to atop a dead animal.

As Ciel got closer, he realised that it wasn't a dead animal, but a girl, a very bloody, injured girl, a very breath-takingingly beautiful girl. She had pale skin, as white as snow, long, dark eyelashes, dark ebony locks that cascaded a bit past her chest, her very developed chest... But that wasn't the point. For some reason, Ciel felt as if he knew her. He was certain of it. A warm glow filled his chest. He felt like she was his long lost sibling or something, someone that was apart of his long lost family, maybe-

"Milord!" Meyrin cried. "We didn't know what to do! We just found her right here, and she looked really hurt, so we tried to help her, Milord." She frantically gestured to the scene in front of them. "But then when we were about to bring her inside, Pluto came out nowhere! Literally!" Blood started to trickle down her nose, "and he got on top of her and started licking and touching her in the most inappropriate places, like her-"

"I think I've heard enough Meyrin" Ciel cut in, pink dusting his cheeks. He turned to Sebastian, "Get Pluto off of the girl and bring her inside. We're going to have to heal her."

**-I+I-**

Ciel stared at the girl, who now lay in bed in the medical wing. She was now clean of any blood that had been spilled and all wounds have been bandaged. And because she was much closer up than before, he was able to take a couple of notes.

She seemed much more beautiful and peaceful, yet so much older than half an hour ago. She seemed to be about two or three years older than him, maybe fifteen. About Alois's age. It was a young age, but she seemed wise beyond her years.

The warm glow in his chest heated again. She looked like mother. They didn't have the same look, that's for sure, but the way she slept now was just like how her mother did, whenever she caught a fever, and that smile planted on her lips was probably how father would have made his own look like if he smiled.

She was like a reincarnation of his lost family.

"You fixed her up much faster than I thought anyone would be able to," Ciel commented to his butler, his gaze still on the girl.

The black butler grinned, "I am just merely just one hell of a butler."

The edge of Ciel's lips tugged upward, but his face turned grim once again. "I feel like know her, as if she was once apart of my life."

"Interesting," Sebastian's grin turned wider. "But do you know what's more shocking?"

Ciel's brows rose. Sebastian continued, "As I was bandaging her, I couldn't help but realise how pure her soul was. It was different than a human soul; it was a blue bell flame. The essence is familiar and inhuman, but I don't know for sure what creature she is exactly."

Ciel's eyes widened, "how can you be so sure?"

"I couldn't help but taste a bit of her blood, it was too hard to resist, but do you know what else I found?" He asked his master.

"What? Tell me!" The young master ordered. Sebastian was nearly grinning ear to ear. Scary.

"There was Phantomhive blood running through her veins."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope this was a good start to the story, and I'm glad you somehow made it to the ending of this chapter without dieing of boredom.**

**This is my first Black Butler fanfiction, the anime really got to me. Just to make things clear, this takes place during the second season of the anime. There will also be lots of adventure in the story. And many love triangles that include the mysterious girl, Alois, Sebastian and a lot of unexpected characters.**

**I hope you liked this so far, and please review, it would mean a lot to me. It's what keeps me going.**

**Have a great day!**

**-God Of Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

_The oldest of the group took out the picnic basket, allowing the little children beside her to look through the contents. Ciel generously thanked her for going through all the trouble to make this day possible, and she grinned in response, while Elizabeth squealed when spotting those "adorable' tiny muffins for dessert._

_The girl looked to the younger children, warmth sprouting in her chest when she realised how happy they were, and that they would always be together._

_Always together._

_Always._

**-I+I-**

The girl's eyes fluttered open, pain stinging in nearly every part of her body. She twisted her neck, trying to get a better look at her surroundings, but the small movement threw her onto the next level of self-inflicted pain.

After nearly eight more minutes of the torture, she finally managed to fling herself off the bed, smashing her head against the table beside it.

Smooth.

She lay on the floor, helplessly tangled in the long, plain white dress she was wearing. This was exactly why she hated dresses, they were absolutely the worst.

Absolutely.

Eyes twitching, she hauled herself onto all fours, then on her feet. She started to wobble out the plain white room, into the hallway. The isle seemed to stretch on for ages, but she paid no mind to it. As she stepped outside the room, she felt the essence of another person.

As if someone was watching her.

The girl started to speed walk through the hallway. She glanced behind her back, still maintaining her speed, and saw a man in black. She couldn't really see his face, but then again, she didn't want to. The man was already intimidating as he was.

Her bare feet broke into a run, tripping herself because of her attire. She peeked around once more. The man had started to walk now, very slowly, yet somehow he was catching up to her.

She started to sprint now, desperate to get away from the man. Her sixth sense told her he was getting closer.

And closer.

Closer.

She kept running, and running. Had she had lost him? Or, what if-

**_Bam!_**

She felt herself flying in one-man slow motion. She hit the floor with a thud, planets and stars spinning around in her vision, the sound of plates crashing followed. She forced her eyes open, and saw a red haired girl, wearing glasses that seemed to be the opposite prescription the doctor had given her, surrounded by broken plate shards. She was messily scattered on the floor, in daze, groaning in pain.

The girl crawled over to the redhead, and bowed her head non-stop. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!-"

"Ho, Ho, Ho"

An old man sat in far side of the hallway, sitting in a Japanese style. He was dressed in a butler suit, and was sipping on a cup of steaming tea, a pleasant smile playing on his lips.

Mentally slapping herself, she got started on another string of apologies toward him. "I'm really sorry, Please tell you didn't get hurt too! Wait- Did you? I'm so sorry! Wait- are you even hurt? Of course you are! What? Blah! I mean Bah! I mean! - I'm so sor-"

_Click, Click, Click_

She froze at the sound of elegant feet, elegantly walking across an elegant floor. She turned around and saw the man from earlier.

He had found her.

She wailed another pathetic apology and scampered away in the rest of the hallway. She could hear the sound of the man's shoes get even closer. She started sprinting even faster than before.

A door came into her view, and without thinking she flew through and locked it. But once she did, she felt _very_nauseous. The scent of dieing food and smoke clogged up her nose.

She looked around.

It was a kitchen.

A kitchen that looked like someone had summoned hurricane Katrina into it.

At least three of the five ovens had black smoke billowing out of them, and nearly all the counters had deformed batter sprayed onto them. The cupboards were overflowing, some had their hinges ripped off, disgusting piles of 'food' piled everywhere on the floor. It looked like a bloodbath with food!

And in his glory, standing in the middle of it, was a man with dirty bond hair, cigarette in mouth, holding a raw chicken in one hand.

And a lit Dynamite in the other.

He looked at her, finally reprimanding that another person was in his kitchen. "Oy! You're the girl from before eh? How are ya feelin', you-"

The girl barely had enough time to comprehend what was happening before the explosion took place. The sound deafened her and she was thrown back through the door, knocking it down in the process. Smoke covered her vision and she lay low, as she tried to scramble back into the hallway. She looked back into the kitchen.

The man, supposedly the cook, seemed just fine, standing just where he was before.

_'What's wrong with that man?'_

"Baldroy, how many times have I told you **not**to use dynamite when cooking?" a voice asked. She twisted her neck and saw the black clothed man from earlier walking toward her.

She could see his face now, his hard gaze focused on 'Baldroy' and herself. Any other woman would have inwardly squealed when seeing his godly, handsome face, but she didn't. Looks weren't very important to her; it was about what was inside.

But considering her situation, that didn't matter right now.

That man seemed pretty angry, and he was closer than ever. Without thinking, she flew to her feet and started to sprint again.

If she knew anything about that man, she knew he was trouble. And that she had to escape. Her long legs carried her to the end of the hallway, where a glass door was, leading outside.

"An exit!" she cried.

She flung herself outside and admired the beauty of the freedom.

Or not.

This wasn't a way out; this was a dieing garden with every flowerbed filled with withered and dieing plants. Oh, and it was completely fenced.

Ah, perfect.

She considered jumping over the barricade, but what she saw in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks. There was a young man with sunny blond hair playing with a gigantic, white wolf. She expected the beast to rip off the head of its prey, but...it didn't.

The boy finally noticed her and waved. "I see you're finally our, are you-" He was cut off by the giant wolf. It started barking madly, before running full speed toward her.

She let loose a bona-fide scream queen shriek, as the young man tried to stop the wolf, only to get ploughed aside with it's tail. It didn't stop.

She cowered, shutting her eyes closed and shielding her arms in front of her face. . .As if something like that would do any good when up against something like _that._

She felt herself get pushed to the ground, the wolf on top of her.

But to her surprise, it wasn't as heavy as she thought it wolf be. But she still didn't want to open her eyes. She feared if she did, she would be facing the angel of death itself.

Instead, she felt something push against her breast.

That was what caused her eyes to open.

She found herself staring in the joyful face of a handsome, white haired man, with red eyes. A _naked_man. He started to bark (which she thought was weird) and happily started to lick her neck, and touch her in inappropriate places. She yelped and tried to get him off, but no avail.

The young boy appeared by her side, and tried to get the man off of her, followed by the cook. Within ten seconds, the old man with tea and the red haired girl came over to her as well. _And_ the black clothed man.

Then lastly, a boy, younger than her by a couple of years, with blue hair and an eye-patch over his left eye, came forth.

She felt as if this exact thing had somehow happened to her before...Deja-vu was creepier than she thought.

And finally, through all the action that had happened so far, She felt the world slide away from her, and she lost conscious.

The last thing she heard was:

'Ho, Ho, Ho."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading; it makes me happy to know at least some of you made to the end of this chapter like you did for the last one. Thank you to the two people who reviewed to me the last chapter.<strong>

Anon: I screwed up in the last chapter, I'll make sure I spell Ciel's name right next time, thanks for letting me know :)

Bee Trancy: Thanks for reviewing; it made me happy to know you wanted more of the story. So there you have it, the second chapter of 'Valkyria'.

**I would appreciate it if you would review to me and give me some feedback on what to improve or how I'm doing. Have a great day!**

**- God Of Twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

_Two figures danced around in the garden of the Phantomhives. The cool rain that watered them had reduced itself to a small drizzle, causing a rainbow to form above the two children. The older of the two jumped onto a mud puddle, something any other nobleman would have never done._

_Ciel laughed as the girl slipped and fell face-first into the wet dirt, her pretty golden dress mixed with brown._

_Embarrassed and annoyed, the girl clumped a pile of dirt in her hand and threw it at the younger boy, hitting him square in the chest._

_Soon after, a mud-ball fight occurred._

**I+I**

"Did I not tell you to look after her, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Please forgive me, my lord. I went to go wash the old bandages the girl had on so I could replace them with new ones, but when I came back, she was gone," Sebastian replied, stoic as ever.

"That doesn't excuse you from letting her run off like that!" Ciel said angrily.

"I'm sorry, milord."

Ciel brushed him off, and casually walked through the door they were outside of. He looked around the room and found the girl resting in the bed of the medical wing. She looked extremely bored and seemed to be counting the number of bumps in the ceiling.

He could now clearly see the colour of her eyes because she wasn't alarmed nor unconscious now, and he had to admit, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Her pale pupils were strangely surrounded by ringlets which had the same colour. And her youthful, bored gaze proved she was not the person to enjoy tea parties, but loved to go exploring, playing around like a child despite her age, and experiencing new adventures.

But the most distracting part was the colour.

They were sharp gold, yet...they seemed familiarly soft.

He couldn't really explain it, but the auric colours of her eyes were fiery and rebellious, yet soft. Their colour reminded him of a flower, but he had forgotten which one specifically.

After she finally seemed to finish her activity, she craned her head and saw the owner of the residence.

And she panicked.

She tried to sit up, but ended up tangling her legs in her dress, causing her to fall off her bed and smack her face against the floor.

Ah dresses, a lady's lifeline...

Suddenly, she sat upright, ignoring the bruise that had been awarded on her nose. "I'm so sorry! I think I kinda thrashed you house earlier! I mean manor- Or mansion! You have a really nice Mansion! Or manor- But that isn't the point! What I mean to say is that I'm-" she froze her apology, eventually grasping the boy's features.

Blue hair, blue eyes, very short...

"...Ciel?" She whispered.

The boy cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't introduced himself yet, so how did she know his name?

The girl's golden eyes glistened, before she suddenly flung herself at him, pushing them both down onto the floor.

Sebastian made no move to lighten the situation.

"H-Hey, get off!" Ciel shouted. He attempted to push her off, but no avail. He tried again.

And she only held on tighter.

She kept sobbing his name, over and over again, her arms squeezing him tighter than any corset would have been able to do. Ciel twisted his head and looked at Sebastian in exasperation, silently begging him to get the girl off.

But, the butler did nothing but grin like a fool.

After what seemed like forever, she shoved herself off of Ciel and looked him in the eye.

You," she faltered, "your supposed to be dead, I couldn't find you, I-" she hiccupped. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, what did she mean by this?

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The girl didn't answer.

Instead, she kept on making strange noises. She looked at him, and to his surprise, the girl's face wasn't covered in tears as he anticipated.

Her eyes were shining, but no waterworks spilled onto her face.

"You don't remember me?..." she quieted down to a whisper," Oh, of course you wouldn't"

She looked at him again, with eyes full of sorrow and pain; he could have never imagined so much anguish and crushed feelings. He nearly felt sorry for her.

After a moment longer, she looked away. "... I'm sorry..." she attempted to keep a straight face, but failed miserably, "I must to leave now!"

Ciel looked taken back, "What?"

The girl ignored him and quickly opened the windows, placing one foot on the windowsill, preparing to jump out. Her free leg launched herself into the air, the wind whipping her dark locks onto her face, the ground three floors below her-

But before she could get out completely, a gloved hand caught her ankle and pulled her back in.

Sebastian leaned in close to her, sniffing her pure soul lustfully. "The master does not enjoy watching suicidal acts in his home."

Her jaw dropped and her face flushed in shock, "I wasn't going to suicide! I could have landed properly if you hadn't pulled me in again! Now let me go! I have to go now! Or else-"

He inched closer, his nose bumping against her pulse point. He nuzzled her once more and she made a strangled sound in her throat and tried to move away. Her eyes narrowed at him, their golden hues turning dangerously dark. Frowning, Sebastian tried again, but he got the same results.

It was obvious this girl sensitive about personal space.

Blushing and surprised, Ciel's jaw dropped. If Sebastian's seduction didn't work against the beautiful teen, than what could?

Snorting in disgust, the girl shoved herself away from Sebastian and made a move toward the window once again. She was just about to unseal it once again before Ciel's voice stopped her.

"No matter how many times leave this residence, Sebastian will be sure to catch you," he said calmly, regaining his posture, "If you manage to take a step outside of here, then run as much as much as you want. It won't matter, because my butler will always find you and bring you back. You will not escape me."

Her eyes widened. He never was the one to talk like this to people before when... everything was normal.

"You don't understand Ciel! If I don't leave, then _they_will catch up! If that happens, then you can get hurt, they'll take you away just like they did to me-_they_will torture you without end, I barely made it out-"

"Who do you mean by '_they_'?" Ciel interrupted.

The girl froze and she slammed a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. She should _not_ have said that. Oh lord.

"Who is _'they_'?" Ciel prodded.

"I won't tell you," She promised, "It's for your own good."

"Tell me!" he ordered. She refused. They argued for what seemed to be centuries until Ciel finally lost it.

He threw his hands up in frustration and turned his back to her. "Fine then! Don't tell me!"

How could he be this easily provoked by a girl he didn't know?

"I won't" the girl countered. Ciel sighed and grit his teeth. This girl better at least give him some information about herself! "Where is it you need to go anyway?"

The girl paused, then opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You don't even know where you're going." Ciel massaged his scalp, hoping it would help his headache. "Then you will stay-"

"You don't understand," the girl's voice rose, "Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!"

The boy's temper heightened as well, "Why _do_ you want to protect me?" The girl looked froze, then pouted and looked away, as if she didn't want him to know why. "Why do you want me to stay?" she retorted.

A good comeback.

Ciel stood up to her at his full height, though he wasn't very intimidating, since she was a head taller than him. "You will stay here, and we will provide you protection from whoever is trying to track you down."

The girl looked like she wanted to protest, but the words died in her throat. She needed a place to go, but she had nowhere. They had nearly caught her last time, injuring her very badly. None of them were human; all of them were powerful demons that wouldn't rest until she was in their possession once again.

If she let herself get caught, they would definitely use her to harm innocent people again. She still had nightmares of the ones she had murdered.

Poor people who had crossed their fortress at the wrong time, turned into rag dolls...People she had to-

"You will be a guest-"

"No," she cut in, "allow me to become a maid at this residence. It's the least I could do to repay you for giving me a place to stay."

Ciel looked surprised, and Sebastian, who had been grinning this entire time, allowed his lips to widen even more.

Ciel stood there before he regained his senses, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You will start tomorrow morning then."

"Yes," she glanced at Sebastian, "My lord."

Ciel felt his lips turn upward, something that had rarely happened anymore, "Sebastian, escort her to her room."

Sebastian nodded and offered her his hand. She looked at it warily, still having not forgotten what he had done to her earlier. Slowly, she placed her pale hand on his, and together, they began to leave.

But before the girl left Ciel's sight, she paused, her back still facing him. "I forgot to tell you, my name is Primrose."

A fitting name that matched her beautiful eyes.

She left the medical wing.

**I+I**

She couldn't sleep, so she watched door at the side of her room. She told that boy she was going to be his maid, but that didn't stop his butler from placing her in extra comfortable bedroom.

Speaking of Ciel...He had changed so much. He wasn't the cheerful boy she once knew... He used to play all the time and nearly dies of laughter several times...She had missed him so much... and now she was putting him in trouble!

She wondered if she would ever forgive herself for this. The only reason she was staying was because she wanted to be with Ciel a little while longer.

Just a little.

She would leave soon after that, and hope his butler didn't catch her. He wasn't human, that was obvious, he was probably a demon.

Like her.

**I+I**

Sebastian stood on the tree branch outside of Primrose's window. She was awake, and he knew it, but she didn't seem to notice him.

And he didn't really care.

He felt his emotion rise when she snuggled into her blanket, like a kitten would, and her dark hair was spilt across the blanket sheets, and her pale skin shone in the moonlight. He chuckled when he noticed she wasn't wearing the nightdress he had given her, but had stolen a pair of shorts (probably Finnian's) and a button up shirt (most likely Baldroy's).

She was an interesting being, and would make a perfect mate as well. It was about time he shared his eternal life with someone. And there could have not been a better choice than this girl. He could tell she was not human, and that she was, like him, immortal.

He would give her some time until a little while later, just enough time to get her to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Well there you have it, chapter three!**

**It took me so long to finish, a week practically, because all the work that I had to get finished by the next day. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Also thank you to my reviewers:**

kurono-aijin**: **I'm glad you wanted me to update J You will find out her connections with Ciel later on in the chapters because I want to keep it hidden for now, but I will show you some flashbacks. There is also a specific reason why, and I didn't want to reveal it now, though I plan to do so in the next chapter. Thanks for your review!

DarkdemonRaYven: hanks a lot for that review, It made me really happy to know some people actually wanted me to continue this story J Thanks!

**I also plan to bring Elizabeth into the next chapter, maybe, but maybe not. It would make me happy if you reviewed, and have a great day!**

**-God Of Twilight**


	4. Chapter 4

_Three figures sprinted through the gardens of the Phantomhive Mansion. Tiny Elizabeth dragged Ciel along with her as they ran away from the eldest._

_"I gonna get you!" The dark haired girl yelled playfully. _

_Unfortunately, the girl slipped and fell face first toward the ground, causing the other two to rn back to her._

_The girl lifted her palm, there was a large gash on it and it was spilling blood. Elizabeth started to panic. Ciel stood up, "I'm going to go get momma, she make it fell better." _

_"No, it's okay." The girl said, smiling at them. _

_When they looked back at her palm, the gash had already started to heal, and within seconds, it was gone. The younger children gasped in shock, while the older girl smirked in pride like she had already been through this._

**I+I**

Alois stared at the ground in fear. Where had Claude gone? He hadn't seen him for over three days! He had constantly, sent out his servants to look for him, but they always came back with the same news: There were no clues on where he had gone.

What if something happened to him! What if he had gotten hurt! What...What if he had left him? The Trancy earl reached out to Hannah, whom was beside his desk, and harshly yanked her hair.

"Where is Claude!"

The silver haired maid winced in pain, and looked at the floor guiltily. "I-I do not know, we still haven't found him, y-your highness." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "P-please forgive m-me," she said, barely above a whisper.

The fear in her eyes satisfied him, a little, but, unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop his rage and despair. He brought up his free hand and whipped her face to the side. She fell to the floor.

She attempted to get up and apologize...But he wasn't finished. She saw his leg lift up, and felt pain exploding in her side when he kicked her.

And he did it again.

And again.

"You useless WHORE!" he screamed, "Get out of MY sight! You stupid maid! Get out! Get OUT!"

Her face reflected agony, yet she had managed to get onto her feet and flee the room, the demon triplets, whom had been frightfully watching the scene at the sidelines, quickly followed her.

**I+I**

"How can you be sure there aren't any more butler suits left" Primrose asked desperately. "I don't think I can make it through the day if I'm in this!" she gestured wildly to the attire she was wearing.

"There isn't any more, how many times have I told you," Ciel growled, his impatience getting the better of him.

The raven head scoffed. This boy was _definitely _more different than the last time she saw him. Now he was just being a mature devil!

She didn't care anymore, queen's guard dog or not, he was still fit the description of 'brat', quite well in her limited vocabulary.

Though in Ciel's point of view. Primrose was the one being the annoying brat. The clothes she wore seemed perfectly fine, actually more than perfect when she was the one in them, as Sebastian had remarked, and now, here she was, whining like a baby Elizabeth.

It was a spare outfit of Meyrin's, a dress, _naturally._ But Ciel hadn't expected it would ever look this good on anyone. It had certainly caught the attention of the residents of the Phantomhive manor, namely Finnian and Sebastian. He thought she would like it, but instead, she looked like the _dress_ was going to tear apart her last string of humanity.

It made her wonder how the transformation had happened. She had looked peaceful enough when she was asleep/unconscious, but now...

One second she was calm, determined, would get straight to the point, and even sweet, then the next minute, she was too busy babbling to Sebastian on about the 'rights' of a woman, and how they should be able to wear whatever they wanted.

Tanaka mysteriously appeared beside him, not in his...chibified version.

"You are probably wondering what exactly her personality is, am I correct?"

Ciel nodded, and was bout to question how he had fund out, but the man was on a roll.

"Her personality is such a frustratingly complicated one. Unlike people of her age, she has shown that she had a more mature attitude, usually calm and collected even when someone was acting tense in front of her. Yet she could be cynical." He paused,

"Yes, she is very cynical, especially towards Sebastian in this time. This girl is also very dense, as she is very...hm, lets see... _slow_ when it comes to recognizing other people's feelings for her. But on the other hand, she would even reprimand you as a mother would when you did something wrong. But, the girl could get very childish and rebellious at times like this, whenever she didn't get her way, especially when she didn't get her in her taste of masculine clothing."

Tanaka smiled softly, as if he recalled something from his memory. "She has a strong sense of curiosity, and enjoys exploring very much. Though may I warn you, Primrose can get _extremely _bored, she has an amazingly large appetite and will almost eat anything, and that she _loves _to play childish games, but will never show her hunger or boredom or ask anyone to play with her because of her pride. It is her weakness."

Ciel was sure he was done, until he added: "And **_never _**taste her cooking."

The young earl started at him wide eyed. "How is it that you know all of this? Have you two met before?"

Tanaka had a "far away" look in his eyes, the ones that old people had before he was they were going to die. But this seemed happy. His eyes were distant, but there was a certain fondness in them.

Just as he was about to say something, a puff of clouds surrounded him.

"Ho ho ho..."

His time had run out.

Damnit!

...

Ciel sighed and stared at Primrose, whom had made it her temporary life goal to _scold _Sebastian, too busy to notice Tanaka.

He remembered the loyal Phantomhive butler's words, trying to get them to make sense.

...

This girl was so confusing!

By the time Primrose had finished her 'speech', Ciel looked over to Sebastian in exasperation. His butler nodded, and then turned to acknowledge the young woman. "Unfortunately, there aren't any more pairs of clothing for males in this residence-"

Primrose's frown widened, "But maybe I can borrow a pair of shorts from the gardener! Or maybe the cook can spare pants for me!"

A grin grew on Sebastian's godly face. She definitely was an interesting one.

She was about to retort once again, before Ciel sent her his famous, one eyed glare that shut her up. "Kids these day's" she muttered, as she poorly attempted to address the same look to him.

"..."

Everything went to an uncomfortable silence.

"..."

Then it got really uncomfortable, so the golden eyed girl decided to man up. "Well...what is it you want me to do today?" she asked.

Ciel's eyes furrowed, before realising she had transformed into 'Mature primrose', as Tanaka had revealed. "Seeing as it is your first day, you can tour _yourself_ around the mansion, familiarize yourself with it so you will be able to start your duties tomorrow..."

He glanced at her warily; sure she'd throw a fit or something, but when she didn't, he remembered that Tanaka said she loved exploring, so she would be fine. For now.

"Understand?"

She reluctantly straightened up, "Of course..." her eyes drifted to the demon butler, "my lord."

A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face. Such an interesting girl, such an interesting mate.

Ciel gestured for Sebastian to come with him to his study.

Once they were out of sight, Primrose's shoulders slumped. "What did I get myself into," she mumbled, "I should have left when I got the chance."

This was all the brat's fault!

Now, he had gotten himself in even more danger.

Just great.

Her subconscious wailed for her to get a grip on herself, when she remembered that not all hope was lost. If she left, _they_ would leave Ciel alone. He would be safe.

She would stay a little longer, _just _a little.

And a little time meant until tonight.

**I+I**

Alois lay his head on his desk. He hadn't moved an inch ever since his servants had escaped his fury. His legs and arms were numb, his joints felt like there were weights atop of them, and his eyes drooped.

He fitted the description of death perfectly.

But he didn't really care.

Claude was all that mattered now. Without him, how would he get a step through life? How would he get anywhere closer to his revenge for the one he once dearly cherished? How would he ever feel cared for again?

He _needed_ Claude. _Claude's the only one who cares for me now...right?_

...Of course he cared for him! What a stupid question...Why wouldn't Claude care for him?

... He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his thoughts would stop torturing him.

_But...what if he... doesn't actually care for me? What if Claude left because I **was** the selfish, bratty twit __everyone__else thinks I am?_

That couldn't be true, right?

**Everyone** else was stupid and idiotic. _They_ were the brats! Not him! Not-

_Click_

It was surprising how he had heard such a tiny sound. But that tiny sound was the front door! And that meant...

Alois immediately vacated his office, a whirl of documents and bills sailing towards ground, caused by his rush.

The Trancy earl darted throughout the mansion at high speeds, knocking down poorCanterburyin the process. He had finally reached the front hall, and stood atop of the grand staircase. At the bottom was none other than...

"CLAUDE!" Alois shrieked.

The young teen flew down the steps, toward his butler, before launching himself at the tall man. He buried his face into Claude's chest and racked his body with heavy sobs.

"WHERE were you Claude!" He cried, his attractive face now blemished with tears, "Why did you leave me!"

The butler looked at the boy in front of him stoically, before awkwardly patted the boy's back in so called 'comfort'. "It is nothing you should concern yourself with, your highness."

The earl refused that answer and was about to shout...when he saw his butler's appearance. Whatever he was going to say, died in his throat, and he staggered away from the man, falling to the floor.

"What...happened to you?" he croaked.

Claude was in ruins! There were rifts and cuts on his professional suit, blood was splattered in nearly every part of him, his left hand was stabbed, and his pale skin was slashed...Even his glasses were broken!

Yet, the man acted like there was nothing wrong!

"Who did this to you?" Alois whispered, trembling.

"As I had said earlier, this is something you need not to con-"

"But your hurt..." he chocked, "What if you had never come back!"

Claude, letting his impatience get the better of him, harshly answered, "But I am here, so there is nothing you need to worry about, you highness." Before Alois could say anything, Claude picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to cleans his pathetic state.

**I+I**

Primrose tentatively tested the knob on the door. It wasn't locked...So she twisted it and threw the hatch open and-

It was _another_ bathroom!

There were only four- no, five people living in this place, and this was the **fourteenth **restroom! ... The brat had _sooo_ many things he didn't even need! But then again, she was sure every noble home had stuff like this. Things that many other people couldn't afford.

She closed the door and continued the hallway, taking note of every exotic design on the wall. She kept on walking until a ray of light hit her face. She looked out the window beside her. Through the glass she could see the back garden.

It. Was. Beautiful.

Her eyes widened at the sight and she leaned in closer, pressing her face and hands against the window. The garden was unique. The flowers weren't sorted or anything by their species, but instead were all mixed together in different varieties.

There was a flurry of blue, violet, pink, amber and many more colours of petals. And in the middle of it all was...

"Primroses" she whispered. Their soft, golden colour was a beam of sunshine. Just like her eyes. She pulled herself away from the window. She had a sudden urge to go the garden and was about to step away to do so until she a heard a roar.

Well...It wasn't really a roar, it sounded cheerful. It was a happy roar. And she knew where it had come from.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the massive white wolf she had seen two times earlier, the one that had tried to _kill _her!

No way was she going to go out with that _thing_ in the area. Like Sebastian had once stated, which was yesterday, that Ciel didn't like seeing suicide acts take place in his home, and that _thing _over there was her death note.

That thing was probably going to pounce on her again, and maybe this time, it would crush-

_"Meow"_

Her brows furrowed when she felt something furry against her hand. It took her a moment to realize it was a furry head!

Of a furry cat.

It stared at her with wide, cat-like blue eyes, standing on the window pane. It was a cute little thing, completely opposite to the beast out there. She smiled softly as it nuzzled it's head against her hand once more before meowing... -wait!

Ciel never mentioned anything about having a pet cat...had he?

She chuckled. So the queen's guard dog had pet kitty. She wondered if Ciel would have preferred to be the queen's guard cat. Maybe he would, considering he had a pet cat.

But then again, he had a giant demon dog in his garden...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cat meowed a goodbye, and then pounced off the window pane. It scurried down the corridor leaving behind brown trail... Poo?

...No- wait, thank god it was only mud...

Great!

So now the kitty had tracked mud into the mansion!

She pouted at her misfortune. "Since I have nothing better to do than discover new washrooms in this place, guess I'll have to the one to clean this up" she sighed.

Immediately, she started on her journey to follow the cat, before it spread dirt throughout the entire mansion. She sprinted down the hallway.

**I+I**

After Claude had finally coaxed Alois to settle into a nap after that piece of ugliness was over, he thought it was time to cleanse him of the dirt and wounds.

He had already made his way to bathroom and had started to clean himself from his miserable state. Most of the small cuts and scratches had healed very quickly, being a demon and all, but it was the stab wound on his stomach was what had disturbed him.

_**She **__was such a pathetic being; it was hard for him to believe that __she __was a demon. She couldn't keep her emotions in check, something __every __demon was able to do. When the two had battled, or in that case, when __she __had tried to escape him, he could see fear in her eyes._

_But who had known pitiful girl could have landed a blow that caused so much damage to him. That was something not even Sebastian had done yet..._

_If_had been able to give him such a wound he couldn't heal from, then only god knew how powerful that girl could be.

Pathetic or not, it didn't change the fact that she had the most beautiful soul he had ever seen. It may have even surpassed Ciel's.

His mind drifted to the girl again. Yes, she was a much more suitable soul for him than the Trancy earl. He didn't care if the _'Council' _was after her.

He finished removing all of his clothes, and then brought up his blood covered hand. It wasn't all necessarily his blood. It was _her's._

Instead of washing it off, he started to taste it. The butler ran his tongue over it and sucked on the crimson, shuddering in pleasure. He did it again, relishing the taste.

It was absolutely delicious.

But blood was not the only thing he enjoyed about her. There was also her pale skin that always seemed to glow, curled dark hair that cascaded to the middle of her back and framed her face... Her pale, her golden, primrose coloured eyes.

He hated her insignificancy and fear, but he _loved_ her soul.

And her body.

Next time he encountered her, he would make sure she was his. Her soul was so much easier to get than humans, since you didn't _have_to make a contact with them. Demons can't make contracts with each other. They just kill them for what they want.

And what he wanted was _her_. If Claude wanted, then Claude would get.

**I+I**

Damn, that was one fast kitty!

Primrose followed the endless trail of mud paw prints that would lead her to her target.

She stopped to catch her breath, and was about to start sprinting again, until she heard wail. On instinct, Primrose ran toward the sound, ignoring her sore feet and bursting lungs.

The scream had leaded her to the one of the many hallways in the mansion. There was the red haired maid she had knocked down yesterday, though she looked a bit different. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday (same as her's), same oversized glasses... Wait- why was her face painted gray?

Primrose ran toward, asking her what was wrong, but the girl was too busy shrieking and flailing to notice. As she got nearer, she noticed the maid hadn't _painted_her face, but she had something _on_her face!

She kept running toward the damsel in distress.

She took notice of the scene in front of her while she ran. There was a hole in the wall and a broom beside the maid's feet, like she had been trying to hit something with it. And now she could see what she was what.

On the maid's face was a fat, squeaking rat! The poor girl whipped her head side to side, in attempt to make it fly off, but no avail.

Primrose finally reached her and gently took the rat in her hands. It squirmed and tried to bite her fingers, but they were out of reach.

She did nothing and waited for it to calm down. It got the message. And it calmed down.

Primrose moved toward the nearest window and let the animal go onto a tree branch. After doing that, she quickly made her way toward the maid and helped her up.

"T-thank you so much!" the red head wailed, "I'm so sorry you had to touch that pesky rat!"

Primrose grinned at the maid, "Don't worry about it, I don't really have anything against rats, so I'm good."

The maid gave her a wide smile, shot her hand out in front of her, nearly punching Primrose. "My name's Meyrin! Nice to meet you" she acquainted loudly.

Meyrin adjusted her glasses, as if she hadn't been able to see this entire time. "Wait!- Your the new maid the young Lord's mentioned! Did you meet any of the other servants? I'm sure Finny's (the gardener?) probably out in the back, but Bard's (the cook?) probably slept in again. He was dead to the world when I last saw him, and he forgot to make breakfast! I mean he's always-"

An explosion echoed throughout the mansion.

She frowned. "On second thought, I think he is awake...Anyway, did the young lord send you to help me take care of the mansion?"

She shook her head in sympathy. "No, he didn't. But I'll help you if you need any help, just after I catch that troublesome cute cat..." Primrose whirled her head, searching the area. "But it seems I've lost him..."

Then her eyes caught a trail of mud tracks. "Or not"

**I+I**

She stood in front of the clean, polished door of death. Sebastian's room. A.K.A - The entryway to hell.

Who knew what that pervy butler kept in his territory, knives? Voodoo dolls? Jars filled of body parts? A bug collection? That guy could have kept anything gruesome in there, and would have probably gotten away with it too. She wondered if she could keep some secretive stuff in her rooms too. Well...If she actually had any possessions other than this stupid maid's dress.

She lifted her hand and placed it against the door, but retracted it instantly.

What would she do is Sebastian found her? Would he get angry and tattle to the brat? ...She hoped he wouldn't. It would be embarrassing to get fired when she hadn't even started her first day of work.

But it's not like he would actually show up here, right? This place was huge, and he was probably taking care of brat somewhere in the _dark side _of the mansion. Probably helping him take a bath in one of the fourteen heavenly restrooms he had.

She pushed open the door. Her eyes followed the mud tracks that had ended in this room. At Sebastian's wardrobe.

What monstrous thing could he have put in there?

She touched the knob on the wardrobe's door as if she had seen someone sneeze on it earlier. But after bunching up her nerves, she threw the doors open.

When expecting to see a severed eyeball staring at her, but over twenty pairs of eyes (all attached to heads) looked up to her instead.

And they all meowed in chorus.

She stumbled backward, nearly tripping herself and quickly shut the doors closed.

Sebastian hid cats in his closer. And more than one. Sebastian had an infatuation with cats. And probably didn't caress any other animal.

Sebastian was really private about his cats. And would maybe torture anyone who'd found out about his secret.

She was about to leave quickly. Fleed. But the odds weren't in her favour. Standing at the doorway, grinning at her maliciously, was pervy lord of death himself.

_Window! _Her subconscious roared, and she agreed with it. She ran at full speed toward the wall at the back of the room, where her escape was.

She threw the window's glass open and jumped out.

But somehow, he had managed to catch up to her and pulled her back inside, just as he did the day before.

She nearly blacked out when he threw her on his bed.

**Author's note:**

**It took me so long to write this one. And I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I was out of the country for awhile, staying in hotels with no free-wi fi, and... Well you get the point.**

**And I know I said there will be some Lizzie in this chapter, but I couldn't see to fit her in this chapter. Though she will pop up in the next one or two chapters. Sorry!**

**I think I'll tell you some highlighted info in this chapter, and some stuff you should know about the later chapters.**

**1) Primrose's personality is usually calm, but she has a taste for adventure, gets bored easily, and will get really riled whenever she loses an argument she probably started.**

**2) As you know, Claude didn't really worship Primrose the way he did to Ciel in season 2. Right know, he really appreciates her body and the purity of her soul. But that's only or now. Will Claude fall in love once actually getting to know her.**

**3) Alois and Primrose will meet in the next chapter.**

**4) How does Tanaka know so much about Primrose?**

**5) I'll just let you know that Sebastian may act like he totally worships Primrose, but in the next chapter, they really start hating each other's necks. But there will still be romance between romance between various characters and primrose. **

**That's all I have right now, I _know _I forgot some points, but when I remember them, I will make sure I post them in the next chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers, I squealed like some crazy freak when I found out I had gotten so much! **

Melinda. S: Thanks so much or updating! I think Primrose is a pretty name too. I actually chose the name because dark hair and blue eyes is very common among characters these days (don't get me wrong, I love the combination and how it looks on Ciel), but I thought dark hair and golden eyes would be different. And Primroses are my favourite flower. Thanks once again!

Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thanks a lot! It's nice to know some people want me to update! I hope you continue reading. My stories aren't that good, but I'll definitely try harder! Thanks!

kurono-aijin: Your words mean a lot to me. All my reviewers words do, which is why I'm overjoyed to have you as a reviewer! You don't have to force yourself to read, but it still makes me really happy to know you'll continue reading!

Almighty Caligula: Well thanks so much for having high hopes J and thanks for reviewing! And there you have it! I tried to explain as much of Primrose's personality through Tanaka (There is a reason why I used Tanaka specifically), I hope it makes up for the lack of character development through out the past chapters. And you have also been introduced to Alois and Claude. They will show up again in the next chapter. And yes, Alois is a main character.

**It makes me really happy to know that there are people who took the time to review the story, not just flip it off as boring. It mean's A LOT to me. See you later!**

**-God of Twilight**


End file.
